Pokémon Ultimate Legends: Storm's SideStory
by The Flying Armor
Summary: Storm's story explained.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Ultimate Legends: Storm Side-Story**

**CH.1 **Abducted

At Pastoria City, there's a boy whose world is about to change really bad…you will eventually see what I mean with this. Let's just stick to the story for now.

That boy is named Zachary Matthews; he's 15 years old and just loves water-type just like his father, Crasher Wake.

At Zach's house which is located at the south eastern part of Pastoria:

-Dad? - Zach shouted.

-Yeah, I know son, it's date to receive your Pokémon like I promised- Said Crasher.

-Piplup, right?-asked Zach.

-Exactly my son! Now enter the blimp outside and go to Sandgem Town to meet the Professor! - informed Wake.

-Blimp?- Asked Zach surprised.

The blimp was just like a Drifblim, but just not a Pokémon, it had that cross at the nose of it and everything!

As Zach hopped onto the blimp he saw wild Wingulls and Staravia, flying around like crazy. It was a rare sight since normally those types of Pokémon are usually calm. They were flying just like they were running away from something. While Zach was flying on the blimp, he spotted another blimp twice as big as his own. It had an R, an A, an M, a G, and a P, somehow forming an A in the middle. Zach didn't quite bother with it until, some ships with a Skarmory picture inscribed on them, started flying towards his blimp! They shot Carvana missiles at Zach's blimp exploding his transportation to Sandgem.

-What the? What's their problem! Hey!- yelled Zach angrily until he's hit with a tranquilizer strong enough to calm down a rampaging Vigoroth.

Zach woke up, tied in some building. The first thing he checked on was his Piplup, but his Pokéball was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't shout for help since his mouth was sealed. He saw a blue haired man and a man who was dressing kind of like a pirate.

-Is he awake?- asked the pirate man(Arrgh :3)

-Yes he is…- confirmed the blue haired man, while releasing Zach and showing a Hypno.

Hypno started hypnotizing Zach, as the blue haired man started stating:

-I am Cyrus, your father, and you are Storm Fate, the prized member of Team Apocalypse. You are under my custody, so you are supposed to train with me and Archie.

The hypnotizing had ended and Zach had been completely…brainwashed…

**Thank you so much for reading! Leave any comments, ratings, reviews…**

**Wanna be a part of this FanFic? Leave an application in the comments!**

**I will totally check 'em out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Ultimate Legends: Storm Side-Story**

**CH.2** SNAGGING POKÉMON?

My son, are you ok? – asked Cyrus to Storm*

*Zach will be now be referred to as Storm.

- Dad? – Storm asked, with his memory a bit fuzzy. – Where am I?

- Son, we're at the Team's hidden HQ.

- I meant exactly… - said Storm.

- New Bark Town. – confirmed Cyrus. – You will be heading to Kanto and win the League for operation King of Champions.

- Oh… I remember now…." – said Storm.

- Have you understood the mission? – asked Cyrus.

- The Pokémon League, understood. – confirmed Storm.

Meanwhile:

So, are you entering the League too? – said a redheaded boy, with dark eyes, fiery hair style, wearing orange clothes and jeans asked.

Sure… Why not? – said B?.

Back to Storm:

You will need this then… - said Cyrus, handing the Snag Machine 2.0 to Storm.

The new and improved one… - said Storm.

The older version only would let you steal Shadow Pokémon, but this one lets you snag any Pokémon. – explained Cyrus, while Storm tried to discover who to how to assemble it.

Nice. – said Storm, while installing the Snag Machine 2.0 on his right arm.

For example, I'm watching a boy passing by with a Bulbasaur… - observed Cyrus, looking towards a monitor, along with Storm.

You want me to go snag it, right? – asked Storm, guessing.

Yes my son! Now, go make me proud! – said Cyrus, while handing a Zigzagoon to Storm, since he needed a Pokémon to start a battle. - Your Snag Machine already comes with a set of 6 Poké Balls, 3 Great Balls and 1 Ultra Ball. – Cyrus informed, while Storm headed over the exit of the building.

Outside:

Hey you! – shouted Storm to the boy with the Bulbasaur. – I challenge you to a battle!

You're on! – said the clueless boy.

Battle start!

Storm: Your show, Zigzagoon!

Zigzagoon: Zig! Zigzagoon!

Boy: That weak thing? Huh… Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: Bul-Bulbasaur!

Storm: *lowers googles on his left eye, exposing various information about the Pokémon, which he considered as prey* (_Step right in Bulbasaur… That's it…)_ Ziggs! Use Headbutt!

Zigzagoon reared its head back and slammed it into Bulbasaur. Bulbasuar took the attack, but it handled it very well.

Boy: Vine Whip for the tail!

Two dark green vines came out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and trapped Zigzagoon by its tail.

Storm: _(Thank you, dad)_ Use Thunderbolt through the vines!

Zigzagoon released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body through the vines, making Bulbasaur, but it still handeled the hit pretty well, although it was already at half of its health.

Boy: Huh? *surprised*

Storm: Ok! Tackle!

Zigzagoon tackled Bulbasaur, almost knocking it out.

Storm: Zigzagoon, come back here.

Boy: Hey! This isn't over yet!

Storm: I think it is. *Poké Ball starts rotating in his hand and threw it* Go, Snag Ball!

Boy: HUH? What?

Bulbasaur entered into the Poké Ball and got captured. The boy couldn't believe his bulbasaur being stolen so early in his journey, so he started crying and begging Storm to give his Bulbasaur back. But when the boy raised his head, Storm had already vanished, nowhere to be seen…

Very good, Storm! You did great! – praised Archie.

Where's my father? – Storm asked.

Hey, chill kiddo! He's at section 4 of the base. – Archie said.

Give him his Zigzagoon back for me, ok? – said Storm – I gotta go train my new Bulbasaur – explained Storm.

Sure, go ahead. – said Archie.

Just when Storm left the base, Cyrus went near Archie and said:

Is he gone?

Yes Cyrus, you come out now. – confirmed Archie. – He's really talented you know… it's a waste using him like this.

I know, but we have to! Either him or us! That Brendan kid is already giving us trouble. That Tyrogue is very strong! Only Storm has the mental capacity to defeat him, his tactical brain is amazing! We have to do this if we want to awake Victini!

Yeah, you're right… It's written after all… - Archie added.

**Thank you so much for reading! Leave any comments, ratings, reviews…**

**Wanna be a part of this FanFic? Leave an application in the comments!**

**I will totally check 'em out!**


End file.
